UR Omake 1: Watching the Water Moon
by Ability King KK
Summary: Mangetsu has to go on a mission and needs someone to watch Suigetsu. That's where a certain redhead comes in.


**This one-shot takes place five years after chapter one and seven years before chapter two of my fic Uzumaki Reunion.**

**-:-**

Hozuki Mangetsu tied his forehead protector around his head, as he was getting ready for a mission. Once he finished getting ready, there was a knock at the door. Smirking, he went over to open it ready for the oncoming onslaught he knew was going to happen.

"I hurried over as fast as I could, Mangetsu-san! What's the emergency?" questioned the redheaded woman in front of him.

"I have a mission with the other members of the Seven Swordsmen, Mei-san, and I need someone to watch over Suigetsu while I'm gone," explained Mangetsu, his face void of emotion. On the inside though he was grinning like a shark, knowing Mei was going to object.

"…You mean to tell me you called me over to babysit? You made it seem as if it was a big emergency!" yelled Mei, glaring at the man in front of her.

That's what Mangetsu liked about her. Whereas other villagers basically worshipped the ground he walked on because he was from the Hozuki Clan, she treated him like she does everyone else. Putting that thought aside, he had to get her to agree to what he wanted.

"Do you remember the last time Suigetsu was left to his own devices?"

Mei had to suppress a shudder at that thought. Who knew a five-year-old could do so much damage. She was about to say something about it when a shout rang out threw the house.

"Niisan!"

Entering the room was a small child who looked like a chibi version of Mangetsu. In the child's arms was a large plushy clam about the same size as the child.

"What is it, Suigetsu?" asked Mangetsu, having a good idea on what the little boy wanted.

"Do you have to go, Niisan? You promised to show me some cool sword moves!" whined the little five-year-old with a pout as he hugged the plushy clam in his arms tight.

"Gomen, Suigetsu, but it'll have to wait until I get back from my mission. You don't want Yagura to get angry do you?"

"I don't like Yagura-teme."

"You do realize how much trouble you'll be in if people find out you let him talk like that, right?" questioned Mei, giving Mangetsu a deadpan look.

"Suigetsu, what did I tell you about swearing?" demanded Mangetsu.

"Never do it in public or in front of others unless you trust them!"

"Good boy," said the elder Hozuki with a smirk. "Now I have to get going. Be good for Mei-san, understood?"

"But Niisan!"

"Suigetsu…"

Mei rolled her eyes at the brothers' behavior. Mangetsu was finally able to convince Suigetsu to let him leave and with a final goodbye, that left Mei and the young Hozuki alone. The busty redhead turned to Suigetsu.

"What would you like to do first, Suigetsu-kun?"

"Do you know how to use a sword?"

"Gomen, but I do not. I know more about ninjutsu than kenjutsu."

"…Do you know any Suiton moves?" asked the white-haired boy.

"I know a few," replied Mei with a smile.

"Teach me! Please?"

Mei let out a few giggles at how Suigetsu was acting. He was just so cute! Her mind briefly drifted to an image of a little blond boy about Suigetsu's age and wondered how he was doing right now. She also wondered if Suigetsu would become friends with the blond should they ever meet. Saving those thoughts for another time, Mei gave her reply.

"I don't know, Suigetsu-kun. I don't think you are quite old enough to be able to learn the jutsu I have. You'll need to wait a few years and become more experienced with your Suika no Jutsu"

Suigetsu gave a pout. "That's no fair!"

"I know, Suigetsu-kun, but I'm sure Mangetsu would agree with me. You wouldn't want to go against your niisan, would you?" questioned Mei, knowing she won this argument.

"No! Don't tell Niisan!"

"Don't worry, Suigetsu-kun, I won't tell him," assured Mei with a smile. "Since you can't learn ninjutsu though, what do you want to do instead?"

Suigetsu thought for a moment. His face then lit up when an idea hit him.

"Let's go swimming!" exclaimed the five-year-old, throwing his hands in the air.

Mei giggled at his excitement. "We can do that."

-:-

After changing their clothes, the two made their way to a nearby lake. Suigetsu was wearing a pair of purple swim trunks while Mei was wearing a dark blue two-piece bikini. The little Hozuki boy ran towards the water as fast as he could, leaving behind Mei who was carrying the towels and basket that held their lunch.

Once she finished setting everything up, Mei turned towards the lake, only to stop short when she noticed that Suigetsu was no longer in sight.

"Suigetsu-kun! Suigetsu-kun, where are you!"

The lake then started to ripple and get choppy, making Mei worry even more. Out of the lake came a large mass that towered over the trees. The large mass looked like demon-like fish and right smacked dab on the middle of the fish's head was Suigetsu.

"Look, Mei-san! Look what I made!"

"Suigetsu-kun! Get down from there before you hurt yourself!" cried out Mei, her eyes wide with worry for the little boy.

"I won't get hurt! My Suika no Jutsu allows me to become one with the water, remember?"

She knew what the Suika no Jutsu was. It didn't stop her from being worried though. She would admit though that she was impressed that he could use such an advanced technique, if that's what that giant fish was, at such a young age. I guess the rumors were true in that the boy was a prodigy like his brother.

"Be that as it may, Suigetsu-kun, you should still come down, especially before your chakra depletes and you have to go to the hospital."

At the mention of the hospital, Suigetsu's eyes widened in fear. He quickly swam through the giant water fish and made his way back into the lake. Once there, he released the jutsu and the fish reverted back into normal water. Letting out a sigh of relief, Mei walked towards the lake edge to meet Suigetsu, who had reached the shore.

"Hospitals are scary," said Suigetsu with a shudder.

"Which is why you need to be more careful, Suigetsu-kun," replied Mei with a small frown.

"Can we still stay and swim, Mei-san?" asked Suigetsu, looking up at the redhead with large purple eyes.

Mei's frown turned into a small smile. "Of course, Suigetsu-kun."

With a grin, Suigetsu dove back into the water. Mei slowly got into the water and followed after him to make sure he stayed out of trouble. Though before she did that she sent a Yoton jutsu towards the bushes where some peeping toms were hiding. Those perverts ran as fast as they could before they were scorched.

For the rest of the day, Suigetsu and Mei spent their time at the lake swimming and the redhead showing the little Hozuki some Suiton jutsu, after much begging. They did take a break to have lunch, to which Suigetsu was happy when he noticed that there was some jello and yogurt for dessert.

Soon the sun was setting and the two were heading back to the Hozuki household. Mei was carrying Suigetsu as the young one had tired himself out and was on the verge of falling asleep. As she got closer to the house, she noticed that Mangetsu was back from his mission. Must've been an easy one for the Seven Swordsmen.

"Looks like you had fun," pointed out Mangetsu with a smirk.

Mei smiled back. "He wanted to go swimming and I know how you Hozuki clansmen are when it comes to water."

Mangetsu let out a quiet laugh as he took Suigetsu from Mei's arm. "Come on. Since it's already dark out, you can stay the night."

"You do know I can easily take care of myself, right?" questioned the busty redhead with a raised eyebrow.

"True, but the offer is still there if you want."

Rolling her eyes, Mei accepted the offer. She was tired and all. Plus, it would give her more time away from Ao.

"Arigatou, Mangetsu-san."

"No problem, Mei-san. Oh, before I forget, would you be willing to watch Suigetsu again tomorrow? I have to train some new recruits, unfortunately."

With a smile, she answered. "I'd love to."

**FIN**

**-:-**

**This is an idea that popped into my head, so I decided to make it into an omake for Uzumaki Reunion. There might be more omake one-shots in the future, but I'd have to get ideas first. Anyway, hoped you all liked the interaction between Mei and the chibi Suigetsu. Until next time, ja ne.**


End file.
